It's What We Do
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: Have you ever killed anyone? Seriously? PoV of an unnamed SeeD


It's What We Do.  
  
Answer me honestly.  
  
Have you ever killed anyone? Seriously? Not in the funny 'Hey, you're killin' me!' sense, or the games that are so popular among those kids in Deling City.  
  
I'm talking about spilling of actual _human_ blood. Cracking open someone's skull, blowing their brains over a ten foot span. That sort of thing.  
  
Killing creatures, thats one thing. Their soul purpose in life IS to kill for food. They don't need clothing, or gasoline. They don't go to the prom, or play strip poker with their girlfriend/boyfriend. They eat to live, and they run to find the food. They mate with whoever the hell comes along their path, and that's it. Nothing more than that.  
  
Can you believe I killed my first person when I was only 13?  
  
I know it sounds somewhat unlikely, but think about it. Normal kids go to school, they learn math, science, history.  
  
I went to school, and learned math, science, and history too. 'Cept, I learned how to kill during that.  
  
SeeD. Special Evasion/Erradication Division. Just in case you were wondering, that's big words for 'we can kill, and can get away with it.' We're Balamb Garden's elite forces. One way or another, we get the job done. No matter who we crush in our midst.  
  
Father? Bang.  
  
Mother? Slice.  
  
Sister? Roast.  
  
Brother? Dead.

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I killed at 13. They sent me out on a cadet mission. Was supposed to be purely a training mission. Was supposed to be a one nighter, in a forest about four miles away from Timber. Was supposed to be far enough away that Deling and his lackeys wouldn't give a damn. There was a lot of things it was supposed to be.  
  
Who knew Galbadia didn't like Garden? Well, everyone. But that's not what the point was. They ambushed our camp site, and instead of being a simple night, it turned into a blood-fest.  
  
The G-soldier who came at me, probably never expected his life to be ended by a thirteen year old. Neither did his buddy behind him. It was somewhat amusing watching his eyes bug out, then his intestines. How quaint.  
  
They knew we were there, and we knew they knew we were there. Our team walked away with a few injuries, the G-soldier squad, didn't walk away. Ever again.  
  
Since then, I've spilled human blood many times. Sure, it was for various reasons. But, the point is, I'm less than 20. And I've killed more than my age, by more than double, probably more than quadruple my age. Imagine that.  
  
Is it fun? Nah.  
  
My job? Sure, but that's not a good enough reason.  
  
Is it my life? Definitely.  
  
Would I change it? I never have any problems with people when I go into towns anymore. Once people know you are SeeD, they've got a tendancy to back away And the rare one who gets brave, usually gets un-alive. Might want to remember that if you ever see me on the streets.

Some day, someone will get the best of me. It's the life of a SeeD. You can prepared for everything, yet still get caught by the one thing you never thought to prepare for. And that's when Hyne'll meet you face to face. Perish the thought that SeeD's _actually_ go to heaven. Our paychecks are blood. With the exception of very few missions, our job is usually clear cut. Get in, massacre anything in sight not on your side, and walk out, with a couple gil, gold in nature, but gleaming dark red. The color of death, and blood.  
  
We see the world though, and broaden our horizons. So at least, when we're done killin, we can look over our shoulders and say 'Wow, thats a magnificent sunset,' or, 'I should pick up some souvenirs before I leave,' or my personal favorite, 'Now, lets go have fun before the train leaves!" Yeah, that one always cracks me up. Killin' then chillin' I've heard some SeeD's say.  
  
Is it right? Who knows. Is it fair? For those on the ends of our blades, the tips of our bullets, the target of our nunchaku, definently not.  
  
But, it's what we do. And we're good at it.  
  
Fin.


End file.
